The present disclosure generally relates to communications systems, and more particularly to communication systems that include a voice communication component.
Individuals in large organizations may often be located in multiple geographic regions. Various collaboration and communication systems may be used for interactions between individuals in different regions. Such communications systems may include unified telephony systems, Voice-over-IP systems, video conferencing systems and the like. Such communications systems may allow individuals to collaborate and work together on projects and the like even though the individuals may be in geographically dispersed locations.